Incomplete
by Mary-Lyn
Summary: Songfic. PostPoudlard. Hermione part en France, Ron est déprimé. REVIEWS PLEASE !


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je vous publie ici une autre fic, toujours selon le point de vue de Ron. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais l'inspiration me vient plus avec lui qu'avec Hermione… !**

**Cette fois, il s'agit d'une Songfic basée sur la chanson Incomplete des Backstreet Boys (Non, ne faites pas ces grands yeux ! Je vous assure que c'est une très très belle chanson !). J'ai très légèrement modifié la fin de la chanson, mais c'est dans l'intérêt de l'histoire !**

**Je vous laisse la découvrir (l'histoire) et vous conseille de l'écouter en même temps (la chanson) !**

**Biz**

**Mary-Lyn**

°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°

Je marche sous la pluie, indifférent au froid qui s'insinue en moi, indifférent à mes habits trempés, indifférent aux gouttes qui dégoulinent sur mon visage. Rien ne compte parce que je t'ai perdue à jamais, Hermione : tu pars aujourd'hui en France poursuivre tes études.

Dès ta sortie de Poudlard, tu as reçu une offre d'emploi du ministère qui te proposait un poste de recherche sur l'Arithmancie. Tu as hésité avant d'accepter. Tu es même venue nous demander notre avis, à Gin', Harry et moi. Eux ont été suffisamment intelligents pour te faire comprendre leur tristesse, mais moi… Tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est de rester indifférent et de te laisser partir. C'est comme ça que tu as dit oui au Ministère, et que tu m'as laissé seul, car sans toi je suis seul.

Pourtant seul, je ne l'ai jamais été jusque-là ; pendant toute la période de Poudlard, toi, la femme de ma vie, tu te trouvais à mes côtés ! Mais j'ai été trop stupide pour m'en apercevoir. Pendant toute cette période, je te voyais tous les jours, mais j'ai été trop… trop je-ne-sais-quoi pour en profiter.

Et maintenant, je marche sous la pluie. Je marche dans le Chemin de Traverse, vide à cette heure, mis à part les rares clients du Chaudron Baveur qui me regardent d'un drôle d'air. Je marche, simplement, les mains dans les poches et le regard dans le vague.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes_

(Les espaces vides me remplissent de trous)

_Distant faces with no place left to go_

(Des visages distants sans endroit où aller)

Je n'ai réalisé ma bêtise que lorsque j'ai vu ta chambre vide. Mais c'était trop tard. Tu étais déjà partie depuis plus d'une heure pour l'aréoporteur, ou un truc du style. Non mais aussi quelle idée de voyager à la façon moldue… !

Ce sont de petits désaccords comme ça qui ont peuplé notre amitié… Tout me renvoie à ce passé désormais révolu, parce que tu es partie. Chaque endroit, chaque mot, chaque personne me fait immédiatement penser à toi. Quand aurai-je la force de t'oublier, Hermione ? Jamais, je le sais aussi bien que n'importe qui ! N'importe qui, sauf toi.

_Without you within me I can't find no rest_

(Sans toi en de moi, je ne peux trouver aucun repos)

_Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

(Merlin seul sait où je vais)

Mes pas me conduisent finalement devant un immense bâtiment que je ne reconnais pas. D'immenses objets volants passent au-dessus de ma tête dans un bruit assourdissant. Ces objets, je me souviens les avoirs vus dans un des livres de Papa sur la technologie moldue. Je regarde le bâtiment d'un peu plus près et repère une enseigne sur la façade ; "Aéroport International de Gatwick".

Me voilà devant l'aréoporteur, non, l'a-é-ro-port duquel tu es partie… Suis-je donc assez bête pour venir me faire souffrir tout seul ?

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you_

(J'ai essayé de faire comme si je ne t'avais jamais connue)

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

(Je suis éveillé, mais mon monde est à moitié endormi)

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

(Je prie pour que ce cœur soit intact)

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

(Mais sans toi, tout ce que je deviendrai sera inachevé)

Je m'approche des baies vitrées derrière lesquelles j'aperçois des voyageurs stressés, pliés en deux par le poids de leurs bagages. J'entends d'ici Harry, "Quoi ? Tu es allé à l'aéroport ? Tu te fais du mal pour rien Ron. Tourne la page !" Mais je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Je balaie la salle du regard, essayant de te repérer dans l'océan de personnes qui s'étend devant moi.

_Voices tell me I should carry on_

(Des voix me disent que je dois continuer)

_But I am swimming in an ocean all alone_

(Mais je nage tout seul dans un océan)

Soudain, je te vois. Tu es là, au milieu de tous ces moldus, les yeux levés vers un panneau d'affichage qui indique que ton départ est retardé.

Tu m'as l'air soucieuse, et tu as les yeux rouges. Aurais-tu pleuré ?

_Baby, my baby_

(Bébé, mon bébé)

NDLA : vraiment besoin d'une traduction ! lol

_It's written on your face_

(C'est écrit sur ton visage)

_You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

(Tu te demandes encore si nous nous sommes vraiment trompés)

Puis, le panneau affiche ton départ : porte 5. C'est ma dernière chance de te dire ce que je ressens, il faut que tu le saches.

Je commence à frapper comme un malade sur la vitre et à crier, gesticuler dans tous les sens, mais tu ne me vois pas. Tu te baisses, saisis tes bagages et te diriges vers la sortie.

Je crie de plus belle, mais rien à faire. Un homme me regarde bizarrement. Je te montre du doigt, criant à pleins poumons. L'homme se retourne, te regarde et tourne les talons. Je commence à l'insulter généreusement lorsque je le vois te tapoter sur l'épaule. Vous échangez quelques mots, puis tu regardes par-dessus son épaule et écarquilles les yeux. Merlin, bénis soit cet homme !

Tu me regardes, je te regarde, plus rien ne compte pour moi. Tu reviens sur tes pas et t'approches lentement de la fenêtre.

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you_

(J'ai essayé de faire comme si je ne t'avais jamais connue)

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

(Je suis éveillé, mais mon monde est à moitié endormi)

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

(Je prie pour que ce cœur soit intact)

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

(Mais sans toi, tout ce que je deviendrai sera inachevé)

Je te contemple silencieusement. Te voir me soulage. J'espère que tu comprends, avec cette visite impromptue, que ton départ me fait mal et que je n'y suis pas indifférent. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ma vie sans toi. Elle n'a plus aucun sens si tu n'en fais pas partie ; peu m'importe la guerre qui approche, peu m'importe mon poste de gardien de Quidditch. Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi.

_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go_

(Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser, mais il semble que je n'arrive pas à te laisser partir)

_I don't wanna make you face this world alone_

(Je ne veux pas que tu aies à affronter ce monde seule)

_I don't wanna let you go_

(Je ne veux pas te laisser partir)

Je n'ai pourtant pas le droit de te priver d'une vie que tu as choisie. Je te souris et t'adresse un signe de la main avant de me retourner pour cacher les larmes qui remplissent mes yeux. La douleur de ce que je viens de faire me transperce de part et d'autre, mais je continue à marcher, à m'éloigner de toi.

_I'll try to go on like I never knew you_

(Je vais essayer de faire comme si je ne t'avais jamais connue)

_I'll be awake but my world will be half asleep_

(Je serai éveillé, mais mon monde sera à moitié endormi)

_I'll pray for this heart to be unbroken_

(Je prierai pour que ce cœur soit intact)

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

(Mais sans toi, tout ce que je deviendrai sera inachevé)

Trop occupé à contenir mes pleurs, je ne remarques pas que quelqu'un me cours après. Ce n'est que lorsque j'entends une petite voix prononcer mon nom que je me retourne.

La voix est la tienne. Tu as des larmes pleins les yeux, mes yeux ne doivent pas être très différents, hormis leur couleur.

Tu me fais un sourire timide. Je ne comprends plus rien. Je te demande si tu ne vas pas rater ton vol, tu me réponds que ça n'a plus aucune importance. Tu ajoutes que tu t'apprêtais à faire une énorme bêtise, mais que c'est grâce à moi que tu t'en es rendue compte.

De quelle bêtise parles-tu ? Je n'en sais rien. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'au moment où tu as posé tes lèvres sucrées sur les miennes.

Je sais aussi que je t'aime plus que tout au monde, et je veux que tu le saches aussi. Alors, au moment où tu retires tes lèvres, je te le dis. Tu me souris sincèrement et je souris aussi. Mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser lorsque j'entends un petit "Je t'aime aussi, Ron".

Je me promets de ne plus jamais te laisser partir et te serre contre moi pour te le faire comprendre. Tu comprends et me serres à ton tour.

Je pourrai rester comme ça des heures. Je me dégage cependant légèrement de ton étreinte. Tu exprimes ton mécontentement par un petit grognement, vite étouffé dans ma bouche.

Par ce deuxième baiser, je te fais passer tout ce que j'ai ressenti ; de la tristesse, de la douleur, du désespoir, mais par-dessus tout, de l'amour.

**Un peu à l'eau de rose, je sais, mais j'adore les histoires qui se finissent bien !**

**Laissez-moi votre avis !**

**À la prochaine !**

**Mary-Lyn**


End file.
